Wideorecenzja
wideorecenzja - jest to jedna z serii filmów umieszczonych na kanale Klocuch12 i KlocuchRecenzje. Rozprawia w nim na temat gier, które ogrywa. Czasem nie gier, ale recenzje przedmiotów czy wydarzeń. Jest to najstarsza seria i obecnie razem z kabaretami najważniejsza. Spis Ten rodzaj filmu występował na obu kanałach mistrza: Klocuch12: * Dink Smalwod - recenzja pl * Murk - recenzja pl * GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości) * Crime life 3 - recenzja (morzliwości) * Sprinter cel chos thory - wideorecenzja * the smins - wideorecenzja * ned for spedd - wideorecenzja * max payne - wideorecenzja * minicraft - wideorecenzja * hitmen - wideorecenzja * gta - wideorecenzja * Panzers - wideorecenzja * ford racing - wideorecenzja * cal of juraez - wideorecenzja * mafia - wideorecenzja * cal of duti - wideorecenzja * gotic 2 - wideorecenzja * codenamend - wideorecenzja * shade - wideorecenzja * ned for spedd most watned - wideorecenzja * fifa 09 - wideorecenzja * obliwion - wideorecenzja * uneral torturnament - wideorecenzja * wiedzmin - wideorecenzja * gta 4 - wideorecenzja * Buterfeild 3 - wideorecenzja * mafia 2 - wideorecenzja * sanits row - wideorecenzja * amnesia - wideorecenzja * just cause 2 - wideorecenzja * skyrim 5 - wideorecenzja * tony hawks - wideorecenzja * aloone in th dark - wideorecenzja * asasin cred rewelation - wideorecenzja * pankiler - wideorecenzja * hary poter komnata tajemnic - wideorecenzja * kaan - wideorecenzja * beyond god evil - wideorecenzja * stalkler cien czarnobyla - wideorecenzja * wiedzmin 2 - wideorecenzja * wolfnstein - wideorecenzja * alan wake - wideorecenzja * tomb raider aniweraly - wideorecenzja * fifa 12 - wideorecenzja * Tibia - wideorecenzja na proźbe KlocuchRecenzje/Klocuch *postal 3 - wideorecenzja *gta przez internet - wideorecenzja *terorist tekdownn - wideorecenzja *olimpiada - wideorecenzja *gta sa 4 - wideorecenzja *sprinter cel convicion - wideorecenzja *塊回顧中國 - wideorencezja *landwirhaft simulator - wideorecenzja *max payne 3 - wideorecenzja *ned for sped most wandtet - wideorecenzja *mas efect 3 - wideorecenzja *zagubieni - wideorecenzja *strandet 2 - wideorecenzja *the hunter - wideorecenzja *prototype - wideorecenzja *sacred - wideorecenzja *army rage - wideorecenzja *postal 2 - wideorecenzja *klocuch12 - wideorecenzja *wolrd of tanks - wideorecenzja *klocuch 12 2 - wideorecenzja *zemsta kujona - wideorecenzja *olimpiada 2 - wideorecenzja *stakler zew pyrpeci - wideorecenzja *asasin cred 4 - wideorecenzja *hotwels - wideorecenzja *rambo - wideorecenzja *koza - wideorecenzja *wach dog - wideorecenzja *bond - wideorecenzja *risen 3 - wideorecenzja *kinkong - wideorecenzja *ryse - wideorecenzja *formula 1 - wideorecenzja *far cry 4 - wideorecenzja *dying ligt - wideorecenzja *streangehod - wideorecenzja *gta 5 - wideorecenzja *wiedzmin 3 - wideorecenzja *batman - wideorecenzja *klocki lego - wideorecenzja *metal gaer solid 5 - wideorecenzja *autobusy - wideorecenzja *falout 4 - wideorecenzja *stret racig synidcate - wideorecenzja *undertale - wideorecenzja *yaneder simulatr - wideorecenzja *strazaki - wideorecenzja *akelihne gun - wideorecenzja *youtube life - wideorecenzja *doom - wideorecenzja *olimpada 3 - wideorecenzja *fahrenheit - wideorecenzja *butrefeld 1 - wideorecenzja *mafia 3 - wideorecenzja *astrone - wideorecenzja *indiana jons - wideorecenzja *praca - wideorecenzja *rozowa pantera - wideorecenzja *mysze z kulkami - wideorecenzja *skoki narcairskie - wideorecenzja *maas efekt adromeda - wideorecenzja *samuraje - wideorecenzja *tony hawk 4 - wideorecenzja *nocne granie outlast 2 - wideorecenzja *el marador - wideorecenzja *shoratge - wideorecenzja *tekken 7 - wideorecenzja *e 3 - wideorecenzja *the nomand soul - wideorecenzja *glosnik hyker - wideorecenzja *p u b g - wideorecenzja *helblade senusas sarfice - wideorecenzja *cuphad - wideorecenzja *elex - wideorecenzja *wolfstein 2 - wideorecenzja *cal of duti wwi - wideorecenzja *zegarek hyker - wideorecenzja *nauka jazdy - wideorecenzja *dywizjon 360 *dywizjon 303 - wideorecenzja *kigdome come derviance - wideorecenzja Ciekawostki * Dink Smalwod - recenzja pl to najstarszy film opublikowany na Klocuch12 * Do tej pory zostały wysłane razem 118 wideorecenzji, 46 na starym i 72 na nowym. * Wideorecenzje nieobejmujące gry to mysze z kulkami - wideorecenzja, '''e 3 - wideorecenzja, ''glosnik hyker - wideorecenzja'' oraz ''zegarek hyker - wideorecenzja'' * Dwie pierwsze wideorecenzje miały napis ''recenzja pl'', a trzecia i czwarta ''recenzja (morzliwości)'' * Po tych czterech wyjątkowe napisy miały ''Tibia wideorecenzja na proźbe'' oraz ''dywizjon 360''''' * Ta ostatnia była jedyną wideorecenzją w technologii 360 na kanale. * Klocuch zajmował się głównie nimi na starym koncie. Na nowym jest ich mniejsza częstotliwość wychodzenia. * GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości) to prawdopodobnie film, na którym Klocuch zaczął trollować. Dwie poprzednie na to nie wyglądają. Artykuł w budowanku. Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Wideorecenzje Kategoria:Serie